The centrosome is the major microtubule organinzing center in virtually all animal cells. Microtubules are nucleated by centrosomes by a mechanism that is not yet understood. Gamma tubulin is a member of the tubulin superfamily that is found at centrosomes and loss of its function has been correlated with loss of microtubule nucleation.